All My Life
by maruimochi
Summary: The Kyuubi's, a new rock group that just made it pro. Unique within themselves, two characters stand out. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto. [Shounenai! SasuNaru and a tad KakaIru. Mild cursing] It's a long one folks! Be prepared. [Oneshot KakaIru coming]


**(A/N):** Argh, this story has like no plot but then it does. It was inspired from a pic I found where team 7 was a band. Attempt to enjoy it please and I wrote this while fireworks were going off so sorry if the plot (if there is one) kind of tilts a little at the end.

ALSO, I'm soooo friggin sorry about not updating Little Inu! You guys have been extremely patient but I may dismantle the entire story and redo it. Unless you want me to finish it and **THEN** dismantle it, up to you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…that's about it.

-----

**All My Life**

-----

Oh my gosh! It's Kakashi!

Kakashi nervously rubbed the back of his neck while giving a small wave. "Yo!" The horde of fan girls went wild.

The Kyuubi's, a new rock group that just made it big, fans everywhere loved them and their music and strangely, they loved the manager Kakashi as well. Then again, Kakashi was the drummer of the Kyuubi's as well and with ¾ of his face hidden by a mask, all the girls went crazy.

Iruka was the real manager, but since the two were seen together so often fans just categorized them as both managers. Iruka had his own horde of fan girls as well. With his polite and cheerful personality it wasn't all that surprising.

Having their album hit the top of the charts, they were infamous even for their limited amount of time of being published. Of course, with one of the sexiest bachelor's as a lead guitarist along with one of the leading bachelorette's on bass, and not to mention one of the easiest going drummers out there, how can you really deny the publicity?

But one of the most distinguished characters in the band was the lead singer.

Uzamaki Naruto.

Naruto, was quite unique. Unlike normal bands where the lead singer is the most popula**r**, Naruto was rather low on the list. Unfortunately the lead guitarist and one of the background singers, Uchiha Sasuke, took #1 for the most sought out.

Like all bands though, he had his own fan horde somewhere. They were just a tad more timid and restrained than per say, the Uchiha Sasuke ones.

But Naruto really didn't mind that much. As long as he was able to play his music and tell certain people to shove it up theirs without really caring, his life was good. Actually, the situation that occurred most often that his fans wouldn't maul him.

Instead, he actually sat down with them and talked, so they were never given the chance to. His easy-going personality and wild golden locks with forever-blue eyes entranced people. So they never swooned like situations concerning Sakura (the other back up singer along with bass player) or Sasuke.

They were actually interested in Naruto himself and not yelling a marriage proposal, which he **had** received a few, but declined with a cheerful laugh.

So instead of achieving a mad chaotic group of hormonal males/females, Naruto just had a crap load of emails from people he knew personally.

All in all, Naruto considered his life rather good. Especially when he was able to express his true devious self.

"Oi! Sasuke-bastard!" Sasuke shot him a bored look.

"Naruto, your late." Naruto smiled widely and said, "Maa maa, I had to finish some emails to Hinata and Temari."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't know why you reply to those, they're just after your money." Naruto sent him a dry look.

"Sasuke, you've met Hinata right? That girl? Devious? That's like saying you screw everyone within a one-mile radius! Also, Temari's too headstrong for that, she has pride and loves to shove it in boys faces when she does better than them. "

They had been walking throughout the conversation and Sasuke stared straight ahead as he spoke.

"That doesn't excuse their relatives." He muttered, somewhat sourly in Naruto's opinion.

"Huh? You mean Gaara and Neji?" With that Naruto laughed a little. "You think that Neji with his huge honor would force Hinata into a relationship just to acquire money!" Naruto laughed. "Please Sasuke, stop! You'll force me to die of laughing trauma!"

Sasuke looked ruffled. "What about Gaara?"

Naruto peered over at his best friend. "Gaara? I know he's weird Sasuke, but he's really nice, honest." Sasuke continued to stare ahead. "He' s just misunderstood. There's good under his armor, I know there is." Sasuke shot him a suspicious glance but Naruto suddenly prodded him roughly.

"Oi oi oi! Sasuke! Look! It's the corner we always use to race at!"

Before the band had published its first album, the three of them, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, had known each other for a while. Sasuke and Naruto since they were 5 where they met in school and the eternal rivalry began, and Sakura moved a few years later.

The three of them had met Kakashi when they were older. They were in search of a drummer and Kakashi just seemed to pop up. Iruka was another childhood friend of Naruto but since the band was full and Iruka really had no musical talent, he opted for manager.

It was comical though the day Naruto suggested the idea. He practically screamed at Sasuke and Sakura that they should start a band. The two had been doubtful but Naruto prodded at them until they succumbed.

Well, Naruto had to dig in dirty laundry for a little bit to make the two at least **try** a rehearsal but Naruto considered it well deserved. He used a nasty tactic of **accidentally **bringing it up that Sasuke had been continuously practicing an electric and Sakura a bass.

The two immediately hounded on Naruto that he had been singing as well but he was prepared for that. He just beamed at them and stated that was why it was a perfect reason to start a band. They had all the needed requirements.

It then dawned on the two that they had fallen for the bait hook line and sinker. So, the very next Saturday, the two hauled their asses and equipment to Naruto's garage where they set up.

By this time the three were all legal citizens and had gone through college gaining a 4-year degree. They had attended the same university and managed to keep in touch and soon found each other again.

The three had of course done gigs for laughs and fun but nothing so serious. They were offered several contracts but back then they were just there to have fun.

This year though, Naruto wanted to get serious. Their first rehearsal went smoothly and Sasuke and Sakura realized that, shit, maybe they could go all the way. Naruto just grinned at their dawning expressions and posted flyers for a drummer the next day.

Naruto begged Iruka, who was a few years older than Naruto himself, to become their manager. Iruka, after being prodded for days on end had sighed and said he'd give it a shot.

But of course when a lazy, **late for rehearsal** Kakashi showed up, Iruka seemed plenty game. No matter how much Iruka liked the drummer Naruto promised himself that, that would not get in the way of his decision. But, damn, Kakashi had been good. He was officially signed up and Iruka promised to be full time manager.

With their band and manager set the group called upon old offers and said they were interested in the music business now and they didn't even need to hire anyone. To say the companies were astonished was putting it truthfully.

It turned out that Iruka was quite cut throat when it came to business, his face would become stony and he never accepted an offer unless it was under his terms. Naruto had been quite impressed and gave Iruka a smug smile.

Iruka just rubbed the back of his neck in humble acceptance.

So, that's how the Kyuubi's were created.

Back to present day though, the group was taking a small vacation in Konoha, their childhood city where they grew up. The city was perfect too because the residents in Konoha were very protective of their group and not a word was whispered to the media.

Two members of said group however, were preparing for a race. When they were younger, Naruto and Sasuke use to always race from this corner till the ramen shop where whoever lost, would be forced to buy the other's lunch.

Naruto had made the rules but Sasuke had never cared for ramen yet to humor his friend, he went along with it.

Sasuke always won but every occasional time Naruto beat his friend and always cheered the loudest. Not to mention the ramen shop was set for another year after Sasuke treated his blonde friend.

Back then Naruto was devious but over time his deviousness grew. So, taking a deep breath, he shouted as loud as he could. "WHAT! UCHIHA SASUKE IS ON THE FIRST CORNER BEFORE THE RAMEN SHACK! NO WAY!"

The effect was instant. The earth began to rumble and a wave of fan girls poured throughout the streets. With this Sasuke gaped before turning a murderous eye on Naruto who in turn yelled, "Go!" and was off.

Oh yes, he'd get lunch today.

Back at the hotel, Iruka felt the rumbling and took a glance outside. He lightly chuckled at the sight of fan girls running and screaming for the Uchiha's blood. Just because they were in Konoha, didn't mean there were any less of fans.

At the corner of his eye Iruka noticed a flash of blonde. Fully turning his neck he could faintly see the outline of Naruto greeting a few other people. Two them were recognizable, one had noticeable red hair and the other long flowing black hair.

Iruka just had to laugh. Sasuke would have some fun at the ramen shack.

As he laughed a bleary eyes Kakashi woke from his nap. Without his ever-present mask for once, Kakashi blinked up at Iruka from his position on his lap.

Groggily he asked, "What's so funny?"

Iruka glanced down and gave a gentle smile. "Did I wake you?"

Kakashi mumbled a, "Naw tired anymore." Which was betrayed by his jaw-cracking yawn. He then stretched himself out and wrapped his arms around Iruka's middle and snuggled in. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

Iruka began running his hands though the silky silver tendrils. Kakashi made an approving sound and his appreciation grew when Iruka began massaging his neck and shoulders. Iruka chuckled lightly.

He almost felt sorry for Kakashi. He was never a traveler at heart. Well, at least not when it came to planes. After a plane ride Kakashi would always need a quiet time, it normally involving with his head being pillowed by Iruka's lap.

Kakashi cracked an eye open and asked, though slightly slurred, "Wha was o funny?"

"Hm? Oh, I just saw Naruto greet a few…familiar people."

"Mm," Kakashi fought to keep his eye open. "Gaara and Neji?"

"Mmhm." Replied Iruka. "Poor Sasuke. Did you know, when I first met him, he gave me such a withering glare?"

Kakashi, giving up, closed his eye. "Really? How come?" his voice was on the edge of being simple slurs and grunts.

"Because I hugged Naruto." This grabbed Kakashi's attention. Both of his eyes opened and he glanced up at Iruka. "Really?"

Iruka smiled. "Yep, I was rather taken aback at receiving such a hostile greeting but after a few more observations I realized he was just possessive…and in love."

Kakashi closed his eyes again and chuckled lightly. It was a nice rumble sound and Iruka loved it. "He's still that way, isn't he?"

Iruka laughed. "Yes, he sure is. I don't know who to feel sorry for, Gaara and Neji or Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled again. "But, the sad thing is," continued Iruka, "that Naruto loves Sasuke too."

Iruka felt Kakashi begin to settle down again. "Mm," murmured Kakashi. "Two birds with non-existent obstacles."

Iruka laughed lightly. "Remind you of anyone?"

Kakashi lifted his head slightly. "Mizuki would have died if he came near you, I made sure of that." Iruka just continued to laugh. "Aren't we possessive?" Kakashi settled his head back down, his voice slightly muffled, "For a good reason too."

Iruka just smiled and bent forward to place a small kiss on Kakashi's cheek. "Sleep. I'll wake you when it's time." All Iruka received for an answer was light snoring.

While the Uchiha ran he planned out Naruto's death. It was a rather gore scene with many sharp objects, for the blonde though, and looking at his current situation, Sasuke decided nothing would be too over the top.

He took a sharp left and the stampede passed him, leaving innocent bystanders peeking from there hiding positions. The Uchiha cracked his neck slightly before proceeding towards the ramen stand.

All of this for a free lunch, pathetic.

When Naruto arrived at the ramen stand he was very pleased to see Hinata and Temari. Naruto had thrown them a huge grin and given them huge hugs while Hinata gave a polite hello and bow and Temari grabbed him and gave him a good-natured noogie.

The blonde had squawked with indignation and struggled to be released. Once he was, he rubbed his head furiously to relieve some of the pain. He then noticed the two other visitors. His eyes widened and his smile grew.

Unknown to him, Sasuke felt a strange need to quicken his pace. Something told him that he needed to be at the ramen stand very soon otherwise something bad would happen. Scowling, he hurried.

"Gaara! Neji!" Naruto yelled and gave them both quick hugs. "What are you doing here!" The duo smirked and Neji replied, "Hinata sent us an email saying you were coming and since both of us were free, we decided to come visit."

"And…help." Whispered Gaara. Naruto gave him a confused glance before blushing. Gaara gave his trademark grin before leaning in close and whispering, "Now Naruto, have you ever been properly kissed?"

Naruto blinked and the red stain across his cheeks became more apparent. "Uh, no?" Gaara smirked. "Then I'll show you what Neji taught me while living togethe**r**." Naruto appeared stunned for a moment before pulling Gaara into an enormous bone-crushing hug.

"Really!" shouted Naruto. Gaara gave a small smile and nodded, Neji came up beside him and threw an arm over his shoulders. "We decided after you made it pro." Said Neji.

Before The Kyuubi's had made it big Neji and Gaara were constant visitors to the rehearsals. The two kept their lips sealed about being a couple but Naruto had always known. In fact, he was the one who patched up a few of their more severe fights. One of these fights was about living conditions. The two knucklehead's couldn't decide but Naruto was pleased they worked things out.

"I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, Neji squeezed Gaara's shoulder ever so lightly. Gaara nodded and once again leaned in close to Naruto's face. "Now," he whispered. "since you helped us, were going to help you."

Sasuke approached the ramen stand with full intent on mauling his blonde friend when he caught sight of two very familiar…unwanted people. Gaara and Neji, how those two names caused his blood to boil.

Not only were they arrogant and completely immune to his threatening aura he often emanated around himself, but they were also a threat…to something very precious of his. This precious possession he didn't allow anyone to touch unless it passed through his verification first.

All previous thoughts left his head however; when Sasuke saw Gaara's head lean in a tad **too** close. His fist clenched tightly and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He proceeded forward and forced himself to be known.

All the while Gaara was watching rather contently out of the corner of his eye. Naruto was still blinking nervously and fidgeting every so often. He noticed someone approaching though, a certain someone who was very peeved and looked very very familiar.

Naruto gave a small 'eep' before hiding behind Gaara.

Sasuke saw red. Not only was Gaara too close to Naruto but he was also trying to hide him. Not a good combination. Sasuke began shaking in fury but as he got closer he suppressed his shaking and merely stood there with death glowing in his eyes.

Naruto, for his part, was scared shitless. He experienced Sasuke's annoyance on a daily basis but he had only been through Sasuke's anger once…and once was enough. The Uchiha could get **mad**.

Gaara smirked at the approaching Uchiha and gave a small mock bow. "Uchiha." Sasuke was furious inside but on the outside he held his cool and replied, "Sand, Hyuuga." Neji smirked and gently tugged Naruto's wrist.

Naruto sent panicky eyes toward Neji but didn't resist the gentle tugging. "Uchiha." Neji began. "Join us, we were just about to have lunch." Neji pressed his cheek against Naruto's. "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto was so jumpy he simply nodded. This caused Sasuke to give a small snarl. Gaara and Neji sent each other knowing glances.

When they were younger they easily caught onto Sasuke's feelings and often played with them. They loved to torment the Uchiha through Naruto and Naruto being so lovable, had no idea- still, had no idea.

The two knew Sasuke was on the edge of losing it and they relished in the feeling of control. Sasuke snapped in the middle of their musing however and roughly grabbed Naruto's wrist and marched off.

Once the two were out of sight Neji and Gaara allowed their mirth to show. Temari sent them small glares. "You know, Hinata and I wanted to talk to him too."

Gaara sent his sister and amused look. "You'll have time later on dear sister." Temari 'hmphed' before replying, "You're kidding right? If your plan works out those two will be snogging each other senseless." This caused Neji to start laughing with Gaara soon joining.

Naruto was once again in his scared shitless mode. He was alone, with the Uchiha. Not a good combination for his poor hormone wracked body. He was quivering inside since the Uchiha was pacing. When Sasuke paced, it wasn't a good sign. It meant that he had to actually do **something** in order to work off his frustration. For the normal stoic lead guitar player, this was very unusual.

To make amends though, since he was the one who caused this anger, he tried reaching out to Sasuke.

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto lightly tapped his shoulder. The Uchiha instantly tensed, Naruto flinched but continued. "I'm, sorry, for the fan girl stampede. I thought it would be just like old times where the girls only chased after you because of your looks and not wealth."

Naruto looked dejectedly at the ground and Sasuke practically wilted. There was Naruto, feeling shitty because he thought it was his fault that Sasuke was mad, instead of it being entirely the Uchiha's fault for not wanting to share.

Sasuke sighed and absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck. "Naruto," Naruto glanced up. "Come here." Sasuke walked over to the base of a tree and sat down. He patted the ground in between his open legs.

Naruto sniffed slightly but plopped himself down. Instantly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and Naruto leaned back against the warm chest. If any passer buyers thought this was strange the two could really care less.

When they were much younger, Naruto often got picked on a lot but Sasuke was always there to protect him. Still though, there were a few occasions where Naruto would slip out of the Uchiha's line of vision and receive the normal teases.

This often left the boy in tears and when Sasuke couldn't find him, he'd go searching and always find Naruto at the top of Hokage mountain. Where, long ago, it had become a mutual agreement that during this time of vulnerability, it was okay to show affection and comfort. So Sasuke would always wrap his arms around Naruto and the two would just sit, enjoying each other's company.

Over the years they still did this but now, it was different. The air held of something new, better. The two sat in silence before Sasuke spoke.

"I'm not mad, at you, Naruto. I'm just angry, for having to share."

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke with a quizzical look. "Sasuke, no matter what, you're going to have to share the road with everyone else. It's public property."

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto shivered from the sound. He loved it when Sasuke was relaxed like this. "I wasn't talking about the road, dobe."

Dobe, a nickname Sasuke had given Naruto when they were in preschool. A name that use to hold malice was now a pet name of sorts when they were in each other's company and no one else's.

Naruto gave a small smile and whispered. "Teme."

They only used the nicknames when there was something important to say or the two just felt a need to be held by one another.

Naruto relaxed against Sasuke. "What were you mad about sharing then?" Sasuke grasped him a little tighter. "You."

Naruto turned and tried catching Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha averted them however so Naruto was forced to hold his face in place. "Sasuke." He still wouldn't look up. "Why are you worried about sharing me?" he asked gently. "I should be worried about sharing you."

Sasuke finally looked up. "But you know I don't like those girls! I'm not like you who," he paused, holding in his statement.

"Who?" Naruto prodded.

"Who, loves everyone." He said in a whisper. "I'm just like everyone else, but I hate sharing your attention Naruto. Especially," his face-hardened. "especially when it comes to those two." Sasuke looked down and wouldn't meet the searching blue eyes. Naruto sat there staring for a moment.

"But, Suke's different." Whispered Naruto. Sasuke's head whipped up, Naruto only used 'Suke' under extreme circumstances and when he was about to say something that could either break them, or make them. Sasuke slightly chided himself on thinking of the childish rhyme that went with it.

Sasuke swallowed hard. "How, am I different?" And that's when Naruto eyes locked with Sasuke's. The emotions swimming in the forever-blue depths were the only thing Sasuke needed. He leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips in a sweet lingering kiss that the two had forever longed for.

Naruto opened his suddenly droopy eyes and whispered, "Wow." Sasuke smirked and pulled him closer. Right next to his ear he whispered, "If you thinks that's 'wow', wait until tonight." Naruto went scarlet and Sasuke laughed.

Suddenly gaining a sly smile, Naruto leaned forward and whispered, "Want to know a secret?" Sasuke smiled back and bumped foreheads with him. "Sure."

"Neji and Gaara are a couple, always have been." Sasuke's eyes widened and then suddenly narrowed. "You knew the entire time and never bothered to tell me?" Naruto pouted. "I thought you knew! I thought everyone knew!" Sasuke 'hmphed' and kissed the pout off Naruto's face. "Obviously not." Naruto scowled but then smiled.

"Sooo, since were going to be up late tonight," he said with a wink. "Why don't we get a few hours of practice?" Sasuke just smirked before kissing him.

Back at the hotel Iruka finished the last document just as Kakashi was stirring. "Mm, how long have I been out?"

Iruka took a glance at the clock. "Nine hours I'd say."

"Nn," murmured Kakashi as he stretched. "Good nap. Excellent pillow." He said smiling. Iruka laughed and bent over to give him a light kiss on the lips. Kakashi held his head for a bit longer though, so the two shared a languid kiss. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" whispered Kakashi.

"Probably snogging each other." Whispered back Iruka. "In another hotel no doubt." This caused Kakashi's eyes to light up. "Well, why not take the opportunity they left us," he stood. "To 'snog' ourselves?" Iruka laughed and was easily pulled up by Kakashi and lead toward the bedroom.

Suddenly though, bursts of lights shone through the window and a series of bangs were heard. Flashes of red, blue, green and purple were seen and the two stood there and admired the view.

Under a tree another pair sat watching the fireworks with content looks and cradling each other comfortably.

What a beautiful July the fourth it was.

-----

Fin 

-----

**(A/N):** Holy cows and ducks finished! In two days! A record! Anyway, yeah, Happy belated 4th of July peeps! Anyway, sorry for any misunderstandings that may occur but please leave a **REVIEW **or **EMAIL **saying your thoughts. For email though, please write or something so I don't think you're a virus.

Also, I know I really left out Sakura on this one and I apologize. I wanted this to be a one-shot but I'm pretty sure I can add a Sakura chapter and a KakaIru one. My new fav couple. XD

popula**r**- I know all band lead singers aren't always the most popular but I suppose I was stereotyping it a bit. Sorry. ;

togethe**r**- Erm, sorry if your uncomfortable with NejixGaara. I know there aren't that many fans but if you don't like it just put a BIG black bar over the parts that indicate it. Sorry, ; I tried not to put too much but I know what's its like to have a fav character being paired up with someone you don't really prefer.


End file.
